The Gerbil Song LEMONY LEMON
by InuyashanKagomegirl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are having intercourse when Kagome starts singing what she feels when the cucumber is placed in the uhhhh asparagus? Melon? Pineapple? Grapefruit? Ah what the hell! Rated r for a reason!1 shot, peeps! Sounds sad at first, but funni!


**The Gerbil Song WITH LEMONY LEMON!!! **

**Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are having intercourse when Kagome starts singing what she feels when the cucumber is placed in the uhhhh asparagus? Melon? Pineapple? Grapefruit? Ah what the hell! Rated r for a reason! Lol its hysterical! 1 shot, peeps!!**

**Disclaimer- The gerbil song was by Stephen lynch, not me, stop reminding me!! **

**7777777777777777777**

**Hey! Here is my first lemon! Go easy! Its kinda funny!**

**It sounds sad at the beginning but funni!!!**

**7777777777777777777777777777**

Black veils were placed over the women's faces, and the men were dressed in black suits. The deceased loved one was in the coffin, flowers surrounding him.

"Oh god. If only we didn't do it." Kagome though miserably as she saw Inuyasha, his cock missing.

"Oh it wasn't your fault hon." Sango said, resting her head on Kagome's plump breast. Kagome puts her hand on Sango's vagina, stroking it softly.

"Oh I know, Sango, his gerbil was just too big. WHY!!!?? WHYY!!??" Kagome sobbed.

"Everyone in their seats please! We will begin, the last remarks about a brave man, who cared about a girl, too much care because well, look at him, his dick is gone, but will remain in our hearts for all eternity." The priest silenced everyone and waited for everyone to be seated.

"I pray to the lord that no one else shall lose their pussies or dicks in a manner as Inuyasha did." The priest said.

"And also with you." The crowd echoed back.

"Now a few words from Inuyasha's dearly beloved ones starting off with Shippou."

Everyone clapped as the priest and Shippou shook hands and Shippou got on the front stage.

"Inuyasha was strong, protective and abusive to me. He was like the abusive father I never had!!!"

Shippou sobbed and continued. "But he…was a DICK! He thought he was THE BURGER KING! You know what I'm sayin? Thank you New York!"

People clapped and cheered as Shippou walked off the stage.

"You like that?! Well my real final words to Inu over here our kiss my 8 year old, black, fox ass! "Shippou was tackled off the stage as he mooned the coffin.

The priest got on the stage. "And now a word from the bitch, Kikyou." He said as Kikyou got on the stage, her soul collectors following.

"Hey! No animals!!" The security guard shouted, making his way to the stage.

"Smile you son of a-"Kikyou screamed. Boom! Kikyou fired her sacred arrow at the guard and he was instantly killed.

"BOOM-SHA-CA-LA-CA! BOOM-SHA-CA-LA-CA! HUH? YEAH! WHAT?! OKAY! GET CRUNK!" Kikyou screamed.

Everyone took a step back.

Kikyou adjusted her jacket. "Anyway,"

She sniffled and continued. "My Inu always loved me and not that ho, Kagome. Why his last words to me were 'Fuck you Kikyou, I love Kagome and I hope you rot in hell'."

She blinked back tears. "Such a sweet, caring soul!!!" She sobbed and instantly had a heart attack and died.

"Now it is Miroku's turn."

"I never loved anyone other than Sango more than Inuyasha." Miroku started.

"You mutha fuka!! I don't love you! I like girls! Girls!" Sango screamed.

"Well, I hired that one underwear group. You know, the apple guy and grape and stuff, on the underwear? There hear to sing us a song!"

"One, two, three, this goes out to Inuyasha!!" Apple screamed.

A smooth pop song began.

**If you were a wheel, I'd follow your highway,**

**If you were a raindrop, I'd wish you would fall my way. **

**If you were a gypsy, I'd give a fortune to tell.**

**When ever I'm with you, I see heaven not hell! **

**You're my best friend ever! **

**You can wear me in any weather! **

**If you get tired of me, don't fall into despair! **

**Cause you, **

**CAN'T OVER LOVE YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!!**

**I'll be your shoulder lean on!**

**I'll keep your cock, dry in the rain**

**I'll keep your testicles away from hail, away from pain!**

**I'll keep your ass, un sweaty when you have intercourse**

**Oh intercourse,**

**Yes intercourse, **

**And you gerbil wont break offffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

_**Ten days later**_

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

_**25 years later**_

**Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

_**So much later I got married and had kids and a new writer had to continue the story (A/N: Just Kidding!) **_

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFf**

"God danmit, make it stop!" Kagome shouted and threw the band off stage.

"Ok I'm here to sing the 3 minute and 2 seconds song I sang, when Inuyasha lost his….gerbil. I'll the call this gerbil song, the gerbil song song."

She strummed the guitar in her arms and began **"I bought a gerbil at the petting zoo, if Richard Gerard can do it, I can too…"**

_Flashback_

_777777777777777777777777_

_(LEMON) _

_Kagome giggled as she took off her skirt and panties and laid on her bed full naked while Inuyasha fumbles with his pants. _

**I get undressed, I start to lobe, I stick his gerbil in near the booty tube.**

_Inuyasha is naked as well and sticks his cock right next to her ass, earning a moan from Kagome._

**Wonder is he just, well, how will it feel? Well he like it better than his little wheel! **

**Careful now, he's right beside me, one more inch and…**

_Kagome's eyes grow wide_

**HE"S INSIDE ME! GOOOOOOOO GERBIL GOOOOOOOOO! BURROW HARDER, BURROW DEEPER! Be my little chimney sweeper!**

_Inuyasha tries to take out his cock and screams 'holy shit, its too big! It wont come out!' and Kagome gives him a apologetic look._

**One thing I forgot about, how am I supposed to get you out?**

_(These next few lines are self explanatory___

**Well now his gerbil is stuck on easy street it's warm and cozy and there's plenty to eat**

(People began barfing, running out on the funeral, ect)

**The situation is beyond my control, got a find a way to get him out of his hole! I try crowbars, I try wires, I almost had him with a pair of pliers. **

**I try ramen but he's not biting!"**

**I wish this wasn't, so exciting! **

**Gooooooooo Gerbil gooooooooo! Jesus, I am such a sucker!**

**Please get out you furry fucker!! **

_Kagome hates Inuyasha trying to pull out his cock and is on the verge puking. Inuyasha finally pulls to hard and loses his cock in Kagome's ass. _

_End Flashback_

"I think I'm getting ill. Suddenly, he's very, very still."

(The remaining people at the funeral are either puking their guts out, or deceased on the ground.)

"Well, its too late, my gerbil died. I guess I have committed gerbicide." (_A/N: you don't say, Kagome_?)

"Here's some advice, it's very clear cut, if you love your gerbil, don't stick him up your butt! Don't stick him up your butt! Little furry gerbil in your booty Hoo. Yeah…."

Silence.

Kagome does a last strum and looks at her "Audience"

"Where did everybody go?"

**FIN. **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
